Broadcast systems traditionally transmit content from a broadcast server system to a plurality of client systems. Users of the client systems consume the content received from the broadcast server system as broadcast using, for example, a set-top box. For instance, cable television providers commonly broadcast the same movies repeatedly on multiple channels at staggered intervals. As such, users of the client systems, or set-top boxes, typically consume the content signals received from the server as they are broadcast. However, such broadcasts generally have the capability to generate additional revenues by broadcasting content, which is offered to users at a predetermined fee, which is normally referred as viewing on a pay-per-view basis, but also includes viewing via a subscription basis.
Unfortunately, when broadcasting premium content to client systems (e.g., Pay-Per-View, HBO, Showtime, etc.), the broadcast systems must ensure that premium content is not captured or pirated by client set-top boxes. As such, the broadcast systems traditionally transmit content in an encrypted format, which is streamed to the client set-top boxes. As a result, the client set-top boxes must include content decryption capability in order to enable playback of the content to users. In addition, current set-top boxes also include the capability to capture premium content, which is stored and may be viewed by a user at a later time using content playback capability of the set-top box. Accordingly, in such a set-top box environment, it is vital to prevent exposure of clear content on the set-top box, which may be pirated by a user.
Consequently, current decrypt solutions in the field labor at complying with industry standards robustness rules for avoiding exposure of clear content on a set-top box. Fortunately, avoiding exposure of clear content on a set-top is facilitated when a set-top box runs a proprietary operating system and a non-standard software architecture. Unfortunately, as we move into more advanced set-top box environments, operating systems utilized by the set-top boxes are becoming standardized. In addition, software environments and architectures running on these advanced set-top boxes are also becoming standardized. Consequently, this openness, or open system, facilitates development of features on set-top boxes, however, presents various challenges from a security standpoint.
Therefore, there remains a need to overcome one or more of the limitations in the above-described, existing art.